A Fighter's Life
by Maannga
Summary: Every character has his own problems, and it is a hard life to live when you live with foes and people you dislike, and everyone is causing problems for everyone else. One shot chapter of every character! Better summary inside.


**This is my first Super Smash Brothers story. Here is the deal. I will write one chapter about each character, each one will tell a different story about each character. If anyone has any suggestions for a chapter about a certain character let me know. :D By the way, I wrote a multiple of Kirby as Kirby's. I know this is wrong, but it was the only way Word would let me without bothering me. Yes, so I know. Ok, ENJOY!

* * *

**

King Dedede was on a roll as he strolled down the long, plain hallway, singing his own theme song to himself. His loud, out of key voice rang out and echoed, which only made an unappealing sound for both sensitive and strong ears. The hallway cleared of people; Princess Peach had turned around and sprinted off. Both Mario and Link, who were in a deep conversation about Shigeru Miyamoto, a strange man that they both seemed to know, covered their ears in terror, and disappeared as quickly as possible. Even Meta Knight, who was used to the strange king's hobbies, was no longer around.

King Dedede was proud of himself, and pride was an emotion that his small brain could register. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a new hammer, the latest addition to his collection. He simply loved its new design, it looked just like the rest of the others, and it's new feature. A weird man on the street had told him that it had the power to split people, so that there may be more fighters in a ring.

Dedede knew exactly what to do with it. He was going to duplicate himself during a fight, and win. Yes, he was going to be champion, at last! Thanks to his slow movements, fast characters such as Sonic and Pit always seemed to run circles around him. If there were more of him, then that will all stop. Then everyone will fear his name, King Dedede!

"I am awesome, I am King Dedede!" he bellowed, as he turned the corner to walk down another and similar hallway. He had expected it to be empty just like before, but he found himself sprawled on the ground, his nose bashed into the metal floor and a new bump began to rise on his head. He sputtered angrily, and sprang up to see who dared to walk in his path.

Kirby, the pink ball with a mind, was also sprawled on the floor. With a small and adorable gasp he rolled upright and looked up at King Dedede, with a look of confusion written across his face. He stared at the penguin for a moment before a large smile broke out on his face and he cried happily, "Poyo!"

King Dedede's eyes narrowed with anger. "Kirby! What are you doing? Get out of my way!" Kirby began to jump happily, giggling with extreme joy. King Dedede's anger rose higher as his face began to turn red.

Kirby was quite tone-deaf, and was the only one who did not clear of King Dedede's path. In fact, Kirby always seemed to never fear the stupid king, and always got in his way. The sheer memory of Kirby stopping every attack that King Dedede has done on the world only made him even angrier.

"Kirby, I will get you for that!" King Dedede cried, picking up his fallen hammer, and with all his strength brought it forth upon Kirby's head. Hammer met pink flesh, and a small cry of pain stopped Kirby's laughing. Kirby flew down the hallway, and King Dedede laughed, feeling much better about himself.

"Ha! Take that, Kirby!" he laughed, lumbering toward the fallen pink ball. When he reached Kirby, however, he stopped in shock. He slowly looked at his hammer, and at Kirby before he realized his grave error.

Four Kirby's now lay on the ground, all of which moaned with pain. Four pink, green, blue, and yellow balls of endless pits for stomachs were sprawled about, and King Dedede jumped back in shock when the pink Kirby jumped up.

"Poyo!" he cried, and his mouth began to open. King Dedede knew what was going to happen next. Everything felt in slow motion. The penguin turned on his heel, beginning to run, but Kirby was too quick. The hammer went from King Dedede's hand to Kirby's mouth, and after a blinding light, the pink Kirby had transformed into Hammer Kirby.

"My hammer!" King Dedede cried, pitching forward as he tried to retrieve his stolen hammer. The other Kirby's had gotten up from their attack, and greeted each other with kisses on the cheek. Laughing, they sprinted off down the hallway, their empty stomachs were their consciousness.

King Dedede watched them go. His slow mind began to work, and he thought about his situation. This could work, he thought, as he began to laugh menacingly.

* * *

Sonic and Luigi were by themselves, trying hard to set up the stage for the Karaoke Party tonight for everyone who fought in the tournaments. Both Wario and Snake had ditched work, and Princess Zelda had gone to find more helpers in their place.

Luigi was trying hard to not let a large microphone fall, using all of his pitiful strength to keep it up. Sonic streaked around the room, seemingly unaware of Luigi's situation, or simply ignoring it. Large amps were suddenly set up, and streamers appeared to have come out of nowhere as Sonic quickly put them up.

The microphone shifted, and Luigi grunted as it began to slide towards the ground at an alarming pace. "Oi, Sonic!" he cried, hoping to catch the hedgehog's attention. The blue streaks never slowed. "Help!" he tried again, as the microphone finally began to give way in his hands, when a pair of stubby pink arms reached out and supported the stand. Sighing, Luigi turned gratefully to his saver.

"Ah, thank-a you, Kirby," he said.

"Poyo!" Kirby greeted him.

"Poyo!" the yellow Kirby said, who took the microphone from Luigi's hands.

"Poyo!" the green and blue Kirby said in unison, waving at Luigi.

"Hello, Green Kirby and… Yellow Kirby and…." Luigi faltered, looking at the four Kirby's with shock in his eyes. He tried to register the sight before him, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, jumping back, which caused him to fall off the stage. His scream had finally caught Sonic's attention, and he stopped his running to help up the fallen man.

"Hey, man, what happened?" he asked, as he looked up onto the stage to see the four Kirby's, smiling at him.

"Poyo!" they greeted in unison, waving with large grins spread across their faces.

Sonic looked surprised. "Hey, that's weird!" he said, scratching his head in thought. As the four Kirby's danced happily on stage, Princess Peach walked in, carrying a big cake.

"Hey, Luigi, I thought you might be hungry after working for so lo…" she said, as her eyes opened in horror, for the cake she once held in her hand was gone. The three Kirby's looked at the blue one with envy as he licked his face of cake crumbs, happy for the feast.

"Ki-Kirby!" she cried, her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the four balls of colors. "What is going on?"

Sonic shrugged as he fanned Luigi, who had fainted with fright. "I don't know! There was suddenly four Kirby's running around!" As if on cue, the Kirby's ran out of the room, laughing and giggling happily as Princess Peach, and Sonic watched them go. When the door shut behind them, Sonic turned to the princess.

"Hang on, that cake was only for Luigi?"

* * *

"Meta Knight!" Pit called out, spotting the quiet yet noble warrior standing in a tree. Meta Knight turned around, his yellow eyes piercing the trio that was running towards him. Pit, Pikachu, and Ness ran up to the tree, and Meta Knight jumped down to speak to them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he watched the three fighters pant heavily, tired from their run.

"It's Kirby!" Ness cried, jumping up and down with concern. Meta Knight leaned forward with interest.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"He… he is split into four!" Pit told him, taking a deep breath. "There is four of him running around!"

"And they're eating everything in sight! One of the them ate the spicy curry, and has burned down the kitchen because he lit of fire!" Ness said.

"Wolf was practicing his singing for tonight when Kirby ate his gun!"

"Pika!"

"Please stop him!" both Pit and Ness cried in unison.

Meta Knight stared at them before turning away. They looked at him, trying to get any emotion from him at all. Suddenly, his eyes glowed pink as they watched.

"Hmm…. So that's it," he mumbled, before walking away from Pikachu, Pit, and Ness. They watched him go, disappearing around the corner, and wondered why they had even bothered to tell him anything at all.

* * *

It was loud in the conference room as everyone who attended was talking at once. Princess Zelda tried to calm down Lucas, who was having a nervous breakdown from the commotion. Link and Mario were in a serious conversation about Masahiro Sakurai, some strange man that Kirby was suppose to know, Ganondorf and Bowser were in the corner, snickering to themselves, and Snake and Samus were betting on who had the nicest butt. Finally, Marth called order.

"HEY, QUIET DOWN!" The hum of noise dimmed, except for the snickering in the corner. Marth shot a death glare their way, but it was ignored. Coughing into his hand, he began to speak.

"It has come to my attention.." he began, before immediately interrupted.

"Hey!" Fox yelled, "who made you leader?"

"Yeah, and where's Meta Knight? Shouldn't he be here?" Ike yelled, and a mutter of agreement went around the room.

"Get out of here, Marth, you wuss! You pansy prince!" Wario yelled, as a fart rose into the air. Samus, Toon Link, Falco, and Luigi, who had recovered from his shock, fainted from the smell. Snake looked down at Samus, then himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty bucks. Samus had won the bet.

"Quiet, freak!" Marth screamed back, and everyone got ready for a fight when Princess Peach spoke up.

"Now, now, everyone, let's not fight!" she told them, smiling as she poured a cup of tea for Marth. Marth took the cup, and drank it quickly. As he did, Princess Peach peacefully took over.

"Now, let us consider the situation at hand!" she said, still smiling. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly the room went dark, and a projector roared to life. A video of the four Kirby's could be seen on the screen, as everyone was able to witness the crimes he committed within the past few hours. Only Princess Zelda wondered where Princess Peach had gotten the film.

"As you can see," Princess Peach began, "these Kirby's are running around, eating everything in sight. Remember, Kirby is a baby, so he doesn't really know better at times."

There was a clatter as King Dedede dropped his plate of food. "WHAT? KIRBY IS A BABY?" he roared with shock. The room went quiet, save for the hum of the projector. King Dedede looked around at all the faces turned towards him, and he coughed into his hand. "Of course I knew! Carry on!"

Princess Peach passed on more tea. "Now, we shall not hurt Kirby to stop him. Instead, we shall let King Dedede solve the problem, as he is the one who started it."

King Dedede jumped up angrily. "How DARE you accuse me of splitting Kirby into four!" he cried, pulling forth his hammer. "You shall feel the wraith of King Dedede!"

On the screen, King Dedede was hitting Kirby on the head, and everyone watched as Kirby split into four versions of himself. Everyone turned to look once more at King Dedede, and he shrugged.

"What? He was in my way!"

"Well, because of that, I lost the cake I baked. So, you are going to fix the problem. Ok?" Princess Peach smiled at him, and the room went cold. King Dedede shivered; that smile was a lie. Dedede could feel a dark aura surround Princess Peach, and the smile only made it seem even darker.

"Ok," he gave in, feeling very defeated.

"Oh, good!" Princess Peach clapped her hand in joy. "That's so great! Now, all we need is a plan…"

* * *

Three Kirby's sprinted down the hall, while being chased by the fourth. The pink Kirby huffed as he chased his other counterparts, trying to catch up. For some reason, he could not keep control of his other selves. They were running free and wild, eating everything in sight and making trouble for his friends.

Kirby managed to jump in front of the others, causing them to halt. In his strange baby language, he tried to inform them of their improper way, but they only turned around and ran off, laughing and giggling, believing it to be a game.

Kirby sighed heavily. King Dedede's hammer was heavy, and Kirby was tired of being in his Hammer form. He looked at it in his hand. He took it from King Dedede because he knew it held some sort of importance, but what? Why did he spilt?

Kirby ran to catch up with himself. When was finally almost able to touch his counterparts, a random box in the hallway moved, and out jumped Snake. He screamed and stomped his feet, frightening all four Kirby's. They turned left to run, but Popo, the blue Ice Climber, stood in front of them, hammer in hand. Nana, the other Ice Climber, was on the other side. The only escape route the Kirby's had was the wide open door into the Karaoke room.

They all ran inside, and the huge double doors closed behind them. All Kirby's stood, looking about the room, which was alive with lights and loud music. From the shadows, everyone who had decided to take part of catching Kirby crept out, determined to stop this madness. The Kirby's shivered, and huddled closer, looking very scared. They looked at each other. What was going on?

King Dedede pointed at the pink Kirby. "There it is! My hammer! Get it!"

It is hard to say what happened next really, no one could really say how it happened. But, somehow, it was Lucas who ended up with the hammer, and he was swinging it randomly around, in hope to hit the Kirby's.

"No, you idiot!" King Dedede cried, "If you do that then you might make more Kirby's! Stop!"

Kirby saw the danger, and he looked about for a weapon. Any weapon. As his eyes searched the large room, he spotted the large microphone Luigi had been setting up before, and as quickly as possible used all his energy to suck it into his mouth. When it flew down his throat, a bright light filled the room, so that Kirby transformed into Mike Kirby.

Wario, who was running away from the blonde boy, looked up to see this happen. "Hey, it isn't time for singing, Kirby! Go back to one now!"

Kirby brought the mike to his lips, and began to sing.

"POYO, POY POY POYO! POYO POY POY POYO!" he sang loudly, and everyone covered their ears, screaming. Everyone had forgotten that Kirby was not only tone-deaf, but a really bad singer.

Kirby continued to sing. His counterparts ran around, colliding to one another, forming once more into one Kirby. The ceiling began to fall down, the lights broke, and a fire starts on the streamers. Everyone opened the doors, running for their lives.

Moments later, everyone stood outside, watching as the building collapsed. A huge fire went up, and the smell of smoke was strong. Everyone coughed loudly, and made sure everyone else was ok. Luigi had fainted once more, Princess Peach was offering tea to Sheik, introducing herself to him, and Link and Mario were once again talking about the strange man that Kirby was suppose to know.

"That was Mike Kirby." Everyone turned to see Meta Knight standing in a tree, looking out towards the damage. "When he sings, there will be extreme damage, to friend or foe." Everyone simply stared at him. Wario, his face red with rage, stamped his foot.

"Where were you, Meta Knight? None of this would have happened if you were there to help! You're the only one who knows Kirby best!"

Meta Knight looked down at the group, and his eyes glowed pink once more. From the rubble, Kirby jumped out, and looked around. He watched as everyone yelled or screamed at one another, before jumping out of the damage to join his friends.

"Poyo!"


End file.
